Spirit Detectives In Love
by ChibiHarika
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UP! I AM NOT DEAD! Chapter 2: Death Upon Love Youko and Xiao Yue's death... [YokOC,BotKar?,BotHie?,KuwYuk,YusKay]
1. Spirit Detectives In Love:Engaged!

Spirit Detectives In Love: 1.Engaged!? Ok,this is my first Yu Yu Hakusho fic.,so please don't flame me! Disclaimer:I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho,but i wish i owned Youko!Kurama!Matte!They're the same person! ~A/N~ Love...such a mystery...*Sighs in bliss*...But,what were to happen if you just got engaged when you were 4? Or 2? Then reborn and finding your lost love again?Read and find out what Youko does in this situation. ---------------------- The four years old kitsune,Youko Kurama was running and playing in his garden,but there was one thing wrong with this particular scene........he was alone.Yet he still played and enjoyed life in the garden behind his palace.The way it's scent memorized him,every time he inhaled deeply.He ran swiftly as he chased a butterfly across a field full of red roses.He was wearing his usual white robe that he had always favored.His lavender eyes were focused upon the little critter,and in doing so,he did not see a 2 year old baby koorine walking about. "Ugh!",he spat as both of their bottoms hit the ground. "Huh?",the baby koorine said softly in her adorable baby voice.She had aqua eyes that were gentle and full of unknown,and misunderstanding.Her hair was down,reaching to her shoulders,the color of silver,shimmering and thick.Because she is a demon,her hair grows out faster than those of humans.On each cheek there was two strips of red.On her forehead,there was a pink cresent moon with a baby blue star in the middle of the 'C' look-a- like.Her skin was pale and smooth.The clothes she wore was a white silk tank top,in chinese,there were letters in dark blue on the breast pocket meaning 'Little Moon Bird'.Guessing it was custom made,because her name in chinese meant 'Little (Xiao) Moon (Yue) Bird (Loan)'.There were light blue roses every where,it was so light,you barely can see them,and with a dragon outlined in baby pink wrapping around the shirt.The tail was where her belly bottom was,and it wrapped around the body twice before the head is shown at the middle of the chest,firece yet gentle.She wore white silk pants,instead of a skirt.The pants,was simple and shiny,all it had was a picture of a cresent moon on the right pocket.She had a tail that was growing out,and now it would just tip the floor if she stood. "Ah!I see you have met little miss Yue.",said Youko's mother gently,as she walked towards her son with two other adults behind her,a woman and a man.The chinese woman walked towards the cub.Yoko suspected them to be the parents of the little demon. "Ne,Xiao....come here...",she cooed,as she scooped up her cub as it giggled happily,the sound like chibi bells being ringed. The mother had aqua eyes,guessing the cub inherited that.She had long dark blue/black hair,and ruby lips.Her skin well toned from battle and training.She had a pink star on her forehead and one red strip on each cheek.Her kitsune ears out covered in black fur.She had a tail that was not to bushy,yet still enough fur to make it look like a soft stuff tail.She wore a bigger version of what the half kitsune cub wore,but hers was black and it was a dress.The dragon was bigger and it was wrapped around more times than the cub's. "Yoko?",his mother asked softly to get his attention. "Hai Okaasan?" "This...",she held out her hand to the small family behind her,"..is the Royal Loan Family,of the Loan clan,and this little cutie,is Xiao Yue Loan,the future lady of the clan.",preferred to the small demon. Youko bowed politely,not forgetting his manners."Nice to meet you,Loan family." "Oh!",Lady Loan clapped her hands together and smiled widely,"Such manners!You must be proud Natashi!",she exclaimed happily. "Yes,what a fine young kitsune.",said the japenese dog demon.His voice was deep and rough.He had silver hair,being longer than his wife's.He had one red strip on eack of his cheeks,and had a baby blue cresent moon on his forehead.He had pale skin,as of Xiao Yue.He was muscular,but not too much,he was more of what Youko would be like older.Strong yet slim,cold yet gentle,brave yet doubtful,and handsome yet beautiful,all these at the same time. "Arigato gozaimasu.",Youko thanked as he was use to this when his parents brought home friends,and shower him with compliments. Xiao Yue looked,with her huge aqua eyes,you would think her eyes were half of her face.She tried to squirm out of her mother's grasp. Lady Loan just chuckled and placed her daughter down.Yue walked up to Youko,and looked up to stare at his lavender eyes. Youko just stared bewildered.She then hugged him and kissed him lightly on the cheek.She looked up to see Youko's shocked eyes. The adults were hold back their laughter at the cute yet ammusing scene before them.The ladies couldn't hold back any longer. "KAWAII!",they said in their high pitched voices with sparkles in their eyes. Youko turned a light shade of crimson,while Xiao Yue stood there dumbfounded. Yue let go of Youko,and went to her mother jumping up and down happily. "Mama!Ne,ne,ne,ne,ne,ne,ne,NE!Promise!",she squealed. Lady Loan snapped her fingers,"Of course!*stars in eyes*My daughter found her fiance!And at such a young age!My girl has such good taste!",she said dreamily as she gazed at the sky with stars in her eyes,and her hands clasped together. "*Sweatdropped*Uhhh......Thuek?" Finally snapping out of her dreamy state to much of Youko's relief,she turned her attention to her long ago friend."Hai?" "Don't you think their young to get engaged?",she asked nervously.She didn't want her only son to be unhappy because of her. "Nonsense!",said Lord Loan with much enthusiasm. "What if Youko doesn't want to?" "It will be okay.",replied Yue in her soft baby voice. Natashi Kurama looked at Yue and broke into a small smile. "How?" Yue smiled brightly and turned to Youko,"I will make a promise to you.",she proposed to Youko. "Huh?",he said as he cocked his head to the side,which Yue found attractive. (Age is at a whole different range than us ningens.) "Mama?",she asked as she turned to her mother as she held out her hand palm upwards. Lady Loan nodded smiling.She reached into her kimono,and pulled out a navy pouch.She opened the pouch by untying the blue ribbon around it,and pulled out two rings. Both of them was silver,and they each had a gem in the middle.One had a aqua gem,and the other had a lavender gem.Around half of the aqua gem,was several white diamonds shaped into the cresent moon on the right side,but if you look straight at it,it appeared on the left.The same moon was placed on half around the lavender gem as well. She handed both to her daughter. Yue took them with much happiness. She took Youko's left hand and slipped the lavender gemmed ring onto Youko's marriage finger,and placed the other on hers.She smiled brightly and said,"Now,we promise to be married when older,and to break off the engagment when either finds another true lover." Yoko nodded absentmindedly. "Just as rehearsed!",Lady Loan beamed with her hands clasped together. Natashi pondered for a moment,then exclaimed,"What about the rings!?They will grow,and it will shrink!" Lady Loan giggled before speaking"The ring grows to be perfect fit as long as their love grows.If one does not love the other,his or her ring will stay the size it was when they stopped loving the other.If they love each other always then the rings will continue to grow on their love." "Perfect....",stated Natashi dreamily,while Lady Loan was giggling,and her husband just sighed. Youko and Yue just stood there looking at their parents.Youko blushing like crazy,and Yue smiling. Then,Xiao Yue felt something on her tail and glanced at it. Yue smiled more when she saw Youko's tail intertwine with hers.Youko noticed this and blushed harder. ------------- The looking like 18 years old kitsune,Youko Kurama was training inside his room,when the door opened,to reveal a very excited looking like 16 years old half kitsune half dog demon (Is it,youkai? Or is that just 'demon'?).She wore a white japanese kimono with blue blossom petals scattered with a silver dragon flying about.Since her father wanted her to get more into her japanese half.She ran and jumped on Youko from behind. "Yoko!",she squealed,as she nuzzled her face into his long silver hair. "Mm?",he asked smiling slightly.He was use to these greetings from her.They were to be engaged when older,and he was happy with his genki fiance.Their tails intertwined like always.It almost seemed that their tails were magnets,and every time those magnets were close,they had to stick together. "We're going to our first battle!",she said happily as she released him from her hug,but she locked arms with him.Youko turned serious with a frown.Not that he could not protect himself,but what about his precious Xiao Yue? Yue noticed the cause of the frown and smiled reassuringly,"Don't worry....I trained ever since i was 2.5 years old." "What!?How come you did not inform me?" Yue smiled."I knew you would refuse for me to train,especially since it was right after i met you." Youko gasped slightly.'So this was why she always went home early after tutoring...' (When he thought tutoring,he meant,educational tutoring,so they are very intelligent.) "I see...",a smirk played at his lips,"...i bet you can't beat me...",he said with playfulness certainly in his voice. Yue took the challenge,and smirked,"...better than you think..." "...and how do you know what i think?" Yue leaned in towards his ear,"...one word.....telepathy..." A smile tugged at Youko's lips. ----------------- To be continued... ~A/N~ What do you think? Send me a review. 


	2. Spirit Detectives In Love:Death Upon Lov...

Spirit Detectives In Love: 2.Death Upon Love  
  
~A/N~  
  
AHHH!!!!! Ok, I. Am. Not. Dead! Got it? Okay! ^-^;; Many apologies to all of you who reads this!! I got writer's block, ok? Alsoooooooooo, i bought a muse!! =^-^= You know who it is? My signature OC YYH character, Xiao Yue Loan!  
  
Xiao: -_-;; Do i have to do this?  
  
Harika: *Nods head enthusiastically* =^-^= Mm!  
  
Xiao: *Smirk* What about... Youko do it?  
  
Youko: Me? Why not you?  
  
Xiao: *Scoff* You expect me, Xiao Yue Loan, future Lady of the Loan clan to do _this_?!  
  
Youko: -_- Riight...  
  
Harika: *Taps foot impatiently* Well?  
  
Xiao & Youko: -_- Harika Huynh does not own Yu Yu Hakusho. _ _Happy?  
  
Harika: _ Very much. Also, i dedicate this fic. to Demongirlofinuyasha for the first person to review this fic.  
  
WARNING: SPOILERS!! SPOILERS!!ALSO,THIS CH. IS MESSED UP AND SUCKS!  
  
--------------------  
  
The night was calm and eerie... but too silent for the demons' mind. Numerous of glowing eyes; all of which were different eyes colors, searched cautiously through narrowed eyes. A gun shot banged a deafening sound throughout the Makai forest. The demons scattered apart immediately before a blink could be made. Two specific demons with long silver hair jumped from tree to tree with ease in the pitch-black night. One chuckled lightly as another had mirth in her aqua eyes that darkened into sapphire with age and dim lighting.  
  
One with glowing golden eyes had a pouch in his hand that slightly jingled with every light jumped he made. He smiled slightly when seeing his fiance smiled cheerfully and dodged several bullets from gunshots. The made it to a steep in the ground and hid there for a while.  
  
"Well... that was much easier than expected Youko..." mummured Xiao Yue with ammusement clearly in her voice.  
  
Youko smirked and snaked a pale arm around Xiao Yue's slim waist. "That's because you were with me Xiao Yue..." he mummured back to her.  
  
At hearing rustling interrupting their moment, they looked at each other with smiles before splitting in the opposite directions.  
  
Their moves swift and steady; elegant and graceful. Not even making the slightest mistake in their steps.  
  
The rustling ended at where they left and a lone figure with a trifle gun showed himself. He heard the conversation and knew who they were.  
  
'Youko Kurama and Xiao Yue Loan... I will soon find you, and destroy you!', thought the figure with a smirk.  
  
---------------  
  
Youko knew they hunters who were after him would only find him easier when he was in his human like form. So he changed into his fox form and glided with each step he took on the ground. Red blood eyes glowed and showed itself amonst the darkness as the kitsune ran away with speed like that of no other.  
  
He wondered breifly if Xiao Yue was going to be alright, but knew full well not to underestimate her abilities. But still...  
  
---------------  
  
Xiao Yue took on her animal form as well. Fox ears perked up on top of an inu face. A large white fox tail glimmered in the light with every fur strand. A collar of pure white fur was around her neck in a V-shaped. Her body that of an inu. She resembled much of a white wolf.  
  
Sapphire eyes glinting with mischieviousness [o.O Spelling?], as she jumped into some random bushes and hid from the hunters. Just waiting for the right moment...  
  
---------------  
  
Plentiful of shots were heard echoing throughout the forest and soon resembled the sounds of war. Random demons whom were disturbed, immediately agreed to help the many kitsune theives into loosing the hunters. Some reckless demons just went straight ahead and severed the hunters of their heads and slayed them 5 by 5.  
  
---------------  
  
Youko, having run for quite some time now, gradually slowed down to a stop near a narrow river. Panting ever so slightly, the fox theif was about to make a run for it when one single night peircing gun shot was heard. Everything was dead silent as all hunters and demons frozed. Some demons noticing a demon's spirit energy slipping away slowly. And one of those demons, were Xiao Yue. Following the shot, the scream was heard and sliced through the dieing kitsune's heart.  
  
"YOUKO KURAMA! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME TO BECOME A LONELY HEART!!!"  
  
---------------  
  
Youko faintly glowed a white light before appearing in his human like form. He arched his back lightly and coughed out blood. His gold eyes filled with pain, sorrow, and regret. He wanted to say goodbye...  
  
He wanted to say he was sorry for making such a foolish mistake. How could he not notice the hunter watching him, following him, killing him...? He was shot by that one hunter he knew so well by appearance. He could make out faces... Voices... One was his he knew... The other... Who was the other...?  
  
His life was passing before him, and he could barely make out hot burning tears rolling down his perfect porcelain face.  
  
~*~Flash~*~  
  
She took Youko's left hand and slipped the lavender gemmed ring onto Youko's marriage finger,and placed the other on hers.She smiled brightly and said,"Now,we promise to be married when older,and to break off the engagement when either finds another true lover..."  
  
~*~Flash~*~  
  
Youko chuckled a bit, despite the pain throbbing in his throat. 'I guess i never fufilled that promise... I'm sorry Xiao...'  
  
~*~Flash~*~  
  
"Promise me you won't get hurt...?" Xiao Yue whispered softly. Her sapphire eyes were saddened and glistened with unshed tears.  
  
Youko slightly bent down to meet Xiao Yue's eyes and outstreched his hand where a single tear dropped onto his pale hand. With his other, he wiped the tears that continuely fell down from Xiao Yue's eyes. Whispering words gently into her ear, only one statement meant everything to them both.  
  
"Shh... Don't cry love... I won't get hurt... I won't leave... Cause you will always be with me..."  
  
~*~Flash~*~  
  
'Cause you will always be with me...' Youko repeated his words in his mind.'True... You are always with me... Even now...' He could easily picture Xiao Yue's cheerful face in his mind. He could make out ever curve,smooth skin,perfect supple lips,light feathering eyes lashes,her shining sapphire eyes...  
  
'It hurts Xiao...' Youko thought as he clutched his stomach in pain. The bullet shot him right there where it hurts most-- his heart... [I have no idea.It was in the chest though.]  
  
~*~Flash~*~  
  
"Hey... Youko...?" Xiao Yue said softly as she looked up from her lover's chest.  
  
"Hmm...?"  
  
Xiao Yue smiled contentedly,"You'll always be my Youko in my eyes... No matter what does awful hunters say..."  
  
Youko chuckled a bit before answering,"That's good to know..."  
  
~*~Flash~*~  
  
He coughed out more blood and pain exploded from head to toe less than a second. The pain was too much in such a short time. He could feel blood flowing inside of him. He was bleeding internally and out. His heart was soaked with his warm blood and filled his windpipe. His breathing was ragged and soon came out in short gasps. He heard a vague whisper in the air... No! It was a scream... It was _Xiao Yue's_ scream...  
  
"Youko Kurama... Don't you dare leave me to become a lonely heart...!" Yes...Yes it was her voice!  
  
Youko's heart clenched with every word she spoke. He could clearly make out the anguish in her tone and voice, despite his hearing to become slightly disabled. Pain numbed his body and he couldn't move an inch.  
  
Soon he heard rustling come near him. Frantic footsteps, he concluded as they hurriedly made their way towards his dieing figure.  
  
"Youko...!" a horrified gasp was heard. Xiao Yue bent down and tucked her long hair behind her ear before stroking Youko's. "Youko...? Can you hear me...? I'm here love, i'm here..." She smiled sadly at him, even though her bottom lips with trembling ever so slightly and faltered her smile.  
  
Tear drops fell down onto Youko's already tear-stained cheeks. Youko blinked slowly and tried to move his arm before he yelped in pain and brought it back.  
  
This time, Xiao Yue's bottom lip betrayed her and her silent crying was the only thing Youko saw coming from her, as well as the last thing he will see of her.  
  
Xiao Yue dropped onto her heels and rested her forehead onto Youko's chest. "Don't leave me Youko... You _promised_ you won't leave me... Don't...! You can't...!"  
  
Youko smiled that beautiful sad smile [I love saying that...] as his eyes were glazed with sadness.  
  
Then, a rough deep laughter was heard beside them. [I told you! Spoilers in here!]  
  
"HAHAHA! Sorry to ruin the touching moment,but i won't have to sympathize for a soon-to-be dead demon anyway. You thought you could escape me, Xiao Yue?! You will soon die with your lover!" yelled/laughed out the hunter with the trifle.  
  
Xiao Yue wiped around but before she could even lay her eyes on the maniac hunter, her orbs widened into pain and shock. A gunshot was heard. [*Sigh* So sad...]  
  
"Xiao Yue...!" croaked out Youko as she collasped on top of him.  
  
She slowly brought her head and before giving Youko a smile, she turned around so that her back was lieing on his chest as she brought out one hand towards the hunter. Bending her head up weakly;before the hunter could shoot, a glowing orb that resembled [Those atom thingies.] formed in her hand.  
  
"ORB OF PURITY!"  
  
The hunter yelled as the orb collided into him and enveloped him into the light before disappearing from sight.  
  
Yue collasped once again on Youko's chest. "Xiao...?"  
  
"Mm...?" she turned her head to Youko and noticed his chest bleeding. He gently placed her hand on the wound, but tore her hand away once she notice Youko flinch in pain.  
  
Her vision became vague for a second but shaked back into normal. She noticed her weight on him caused more blood to spill out. The deep scarlet liquid flowed from his heart and stained his robes and the ground. It flowed showed in Xiao Yue's hair and the stench of the blood filled her senses. She could see his life energy slipping away rapidly with every second. Snapping up off of him even though pain coursed through her weak form.  
  
Youko closed his eyes breifly before opening them again and basked in the beauty of his lover. "X-Xiao... Y-Yue... I will always love you..." he said barely above a whisper and fluttered his eyes closed again.  
  
Duh dump! ... Duh dump! ......Duh dump...!  
  
Youko's heart beated, and gradually slowed down making it turn into Yue's worse nightmare. She placed her hand on his cheek and gently carressed it. "Please... Youko...! Even if you die, promise we will meet again...! Promise...!" she pleaded him. She pleaded with all her heart and soul poured into those fateful words...  
  
At seeing no resopnse she whimpered and tears fell endlessly from her sapphire eyes. Clamping a hand over her mouth, she cried. Tears soaked into his blood-stained robes as she cried; not even noticing she was dieing in the process...  
  
Youko, with every ounce of strength he had left, couldn't give up. He couldn't! He was determined to see Xiao Yue again. With a small grunt, his soul shot out from his body and left the Makai. Taking one last look at Xiao Yue; with her tail intertwining his.  
  
---------------  
  
Youko's soul, after many tries, finally found a pregnant women in the Ningenkai. Taking upon the name of Minamoto Suichi, he waited until his energy restored in his temperary human form.  
  
And as the many years passed... Youko Kurama's power did grow. He borned from a child who deglected his mother, to a caring gentle young boy... [Whom we all love! =^-^= Kurama, you kawaii chibi bishounen!]  
  
He still longed for his lover Xiao Yue, and every night he did one thing.  
  
He repeated her last words to him, he prayed everynight like she did for him, he yelled out in agony ever since then, he was haunted by nightmares ever since then...And he repeatedly cried for her ever since then...  
  
--------------------  
  
~A/N~  
  
I know i rushed into things, but i want to get the plot started. ^-^;; Next chapter: Reborns' New Life  
  
R+R!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Harika Huynh 


End file.
